


Charity Do

by Liadt



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Strictly reunion. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Do

Anton’s heart swelled with pride as he walked out with Katie on to the dance floor. It had been six months since the end of their partnership on Strictly, yet they had fallen into to working with each other as if it was only yesterday. 

They had chosen two dances for tonight and the winner of an auction on Radio 2 had picked another. Their first dance was the Viennese Waltz, that the judges had so loved, and a foxtrot because, as Katie told him, everyone knows it’s his favourite dance. He felt bad about Katie indulging him for, oh, all of a minute. The other dance was the rumba. The winning bidder must have liked more than Katie’s performance to have chosen that one, thought Anton. Luckily, for the bidder, Katie still had the dress.

Anton leaned in close to whisper in her ear, “I hope John doesn’t mind you wearing this dress for another.”

“What makes you think John didn’t win the auction?” Katie grinned mischievously. 

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

“A colleague of his phoned in on his behalf - he gets very busy at times.”

“Well, I won’t tell, even if you have shockingly buttered me up with a foxtrot,” said Anton, amused by Katie and John’s deviousness.


End file.
